


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: BEST DAD, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, good dad joxter, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin had been walking for a while, but he couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd started walking. He was feeling horrible, and he couldn't even tell what time of day it was.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe In Breathe Out - Delayed Drowning - Chemical Pneumonia

Snufkin had been walking for a while now. It must have been a few hours, but it felt like days to him. He was confused. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling so horrible. He was used to walking for a long time, and to not eating much on his travels. So, why? Why was he feeling so bad?

What time was it? He couldn’t tell. The sun was moving so much, up and down, up and down, right and left, it wouldn’t stay put. The trees were sawing weirdly around him, as if they were alive and trying to get in Snufkin’s way before deciding to back off.

Was someone approaching? Were there animals around him? He couldn’t tell. The noises of the forest, all mixing together in mix of dizzying and undefinable noises. Everything around him was just so overwhelming.

He stopped, bending over as the painful, dry cough shook him again. It was so painful and violent that Snufkin could feel his weak knees starting to shake, ready to give up from under him.

Snufkin knew he had to have caught something. But, it was nothing like the usual cold he sometimes got. He had to find help, and quick. He didn’t know how long he could continue on like that.

As the cough finally died down, Snufkin felt a wave of dizziness taking over him. He was suddenly feeling so weak. He couldn’t stay on his feet anymore. The world was tipping in front of his burning eyes.

Then, he was suddenly in a pool of burning water. He tried to fight it, to break through the surface. But he was just so weak. He couldn’t find the strength to keep fighting. As he looked at a messy mix of colors and light, his vision started to fade.

Soon, he wasn’t feeling anything anymore.

When he finally came back to his senses, Snufkin was feeling horrible and weak. His head was heavy and his mind foggy. He couldn’t remember what had happened to him and thinking was hurting his brain. He tried to open his eyes, groaning at the burning sensation. Everything was hot and cold, burning and freezing.

“You’re awake?” A familiar voice asked next to him. “How are you feeling?”

Snufkin tried to turn his head to look at the person next to him but found that his head wasn’t agreeing with the movement. He groaned again, the pain intensifying. Once the pain died down to a more manageable level, he tried to open his eyes again and look around without moving.

Next to him was his father, the Joxter. He seemed to be mixing something but Snufkin couldn’t see why without moving his head. 

Snufkin wasn’t sure what had happened to him, even less how his father could be here when he was alone just before. How did he even find him? He was starting to suspect that all this was just a dream. The fever he’d noticed the previous day must have been bad enough that he was having fever dreams.

“Here.” Joxter said as he helped him sit up. “Drink this. It’ll help you feel better.” He explained as Snufkin frowned dizzily at the cup being push to his burning lips.

He reluctantly drank, the bitterness making him cough violently, bringing him to tears. It was so painful, shaking his whole body with it. He could barely feel his father’s paw rubbing his back soothingly. 

“You should rest now.” Joxter said as he laid him back down, pulling the cover back over his shaking body, as the cough finally stopped, letting him slowly regaining his breath.

“Don’t leave.” Snufkin mumbled in panic, grabbing Joxter’s paw as this one retrieved it.

“Don’t worry, kitten. I’m not leaving you. I’m here.” He reassured, stroking his hair with a gentle paw.

Reassured that his father was there, Snufkin allowed himself to try to relax. It didn’t take long before the darkness claimed him again, although a better one, less empty and cold. Even as he fell asleep, he could feel his father’s paw in his hair, hear his distance voice whispering reassurances to him.

The next time he woke up, Snufkin was feeling horrible, but everything was less foggy around him. He could remember what had happened and could see clearly around him. His whole body hurt, his throat feeling terribly dry. 

He turned his head to check if his father was still there. To his relief, he found Joxter to be laying next to him, eyes closed, sleeping. Snufkin had never been more glad to see his father.

“Awake?” Joxter asked, opening his eyes to look at him.

“Yeah.” Snufkin said, his voice so dry it hurt.

“Are you feeling better?” Joxter asked as he sat up, reaching out to grab a cup that was sitting next to him, and making it drink to Snufkin.

“A little.” Snufkin said, making a face at the bitter taste of medicine in his mouth. “How are you here?” He asked a little confused, looking up at his father.

“I was making my way back to the Valley, like you, and I smelled your smell, so I followed it to join you.” Joxter explained, getting a cup of water for Snufkin to wash off the taste of medicine and help his dry throat. “Lucky thing too. If I’d been a little slower, I’d never have made it before you drowned yourself.” He said with a serious and concerned look on his face. “I don’t know what you did to get in this state but you should be more careful.”

“What do you mean?” Snufkin asked, only more confused at his words.

“The poison.” Joxter frowned. “I don’t know what you did to get poisoned but it could have killed you quickly if I hadn’t been there.”

“Poison?” Snufkin repeated, his tired and still sick brain slow to understand the word.

“Yes.” Joxter nodded. “Did you eat something you shouldn’t have?” 

“No. I don’t think so.” Snufkin mumbled, thinking. “All I ate was that weird sandwich someone offered to me…”

“Offered?” Joxter frowned again.

“Yeah. I met them in the forest and helped them get back to their town, so they gave me their sandwich in return.” Snufkin explained. “I was low on food, so I took it and ate it” Snufkin stayed silent, realizing what his father was implying. “Do you think...?”

“I don’t know.” Joxter shook his head. “But, next time, maybe try to not eat what other give you.”

Snufkin nodded, still a little shocked at the idea. He’d gotten too used to MoominValley and its kind inhabitants, he thought. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “You saved me.”

“Don’t talk about it.” Joxter smiled gently, his paw coming to stroke his son’s hair. “What would I have done if had disappeared again.” There was a note of sadness in his voice. “I couldn’t take it again.” He mumbled, so quietly Snufkin wasn’t sure he’d really heard it.

“You’ll stay?” Snufkin asked, suddenly nervous that his father would leave him.

“Why, of course! As long as you want me that is. I know how important your time alone is.” Joxter said, a worried look on his face. “And I couldn’t leave you here alone when you’re still sick. I would be a horrible father.”

Snufkin turned over under his blanket, reaching out to grab his father’s smock. “I don’t want you to leave me alone… Not now…” He mumbled.

“I won’t.” Joxter assured. “As long as you allow me, I’ll stay with you.” He pulled Snufkin to sit up, pulling him into a comforting hug, letting him cling to him for a moment.

“Thank you.” Snufkin mumbled, muffled by his father’s smock.

The next days, Joxter took care of his son while he recovered. Thanks to his mumrik and mymble genes, he was recovering quickly. Joxter was very careful with him, always looking very worried about him. Snufkin would have thought he’d hate it, but, he found that he appreciated it. He felt loved. He felt like he was in safe paws, for once.

Once he was fully healed, they both started walking back to the Valley again, together. Snufkin would allow his father to hug him, to stroke his hair or pass an arm around his shoulders. He found that he didn’t mind as much as he used it. Actually, he even encouraged it. 

At least, the good thing coming out off nearly dying and being saved by his father was that he’d finally accepted his attention and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Yes, Yes, I know. I made Snufkin suffer again jerodskl  
> I couldn't help it. I mean how was I to find an idea for those words with any of the others. Snufkin is my inspiring baby. I can't help it X)


End file.
